The Saga Continues
The Saga Continues A long, long time ago In some mountains far away Marduk was under an attack And I thought me and Sir Legend Could talk the harpie clerics in- to Maybe cutting him a little slack But their response, it didn't thrill us They took our friends and tried to kill us We fought off the attack Then then we went up the wrong track We took some harpies from the scene And went down hill, our friends to free We wound up fighting more harpies. That's when he came to shine... (Hawea) Oh my my this here old Marduk guy He shoots lightning from his beard, although he's just a small fry He'll save the world from this chosen one guy Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna get really high" "Soon I'm gonna get really high" Did you know he's twice my age but he's never ever had a shave He's got a magic beard, he says Ah, did you see him falling from high He used a tent so he didn't die Yeah, he slowed his fall and pitched it at the same time. Well, I know he made some talismans he has them bound onto his chin stormed the temple, it's true and we saved a goblin or two and when Hawea blew up that place And I thought we away should race Well, he lightninged her in the face Oh yes, it was that dwarf I started singin' ... my my this here old Marduk guy He shoots lightning from his beard, although he's just a small fry He'll save the world from this chosen one guy Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna get really high" "Soon I'm gonna get really high" Now we finally got to goblin caves After some stuff I can't yet say a shortcut to the dwarf city of what's there now I tell the tale How this danger is right off the scale and wee all should avoid that prophecy the chosen one impressed, of course unconscious, still could use brute force he snagged out goblin friend on whom we could depend And Gibble said Now listen here Chosen one's rise the world should fear He'll burn it all till we're not here he gave us a sweet ride he was singin' ... my my this here old Marduk guy He shoots lightning from his beard, although he's just a small fry He'll save the world from this chosen one guy Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna get really high" "Soon I'm gonna get really high" We caught a ride back to that cave 'Cause Danger Scrumps we wanted saved chosen one in the cave to stay We all witnessed that epic war And it wasn't long at all before Little Marduk fired his beard and saved the day And in the end some Djini fried Our 'friend' fell down and I'm sure died A lotta stuff was croakin' The The armour, it got broken And the goblin I admire most is free thanks to my music's notes We filled the cave to buy some time How can, we kill, this guy? And I was singin' ... my my this here old Marduk guy He shoots lightning from his beard, although he's just a small fry He'll save the world from this chosen one guy Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna get really high" "Soon I'm gonna get really high" We were singin' ... my my this here old Marduk guy He shoots lightning from his beard, although he's just a small fry He'll save the world from this chosen one guy Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna get really high" "Soon I'm gonna get really high"